


Expression

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion finds himself expressing his longing for Anduin's presence in ways a little more explicit than playing with jihui pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man.

Wrathion had made the mistake of finally daring to poke his head around the door to Anduin's room.

It had been four months now since Anduin had left for Lion's Landing again. They wrote to each other regularly, spoke on the bloodgems even moreso - but it wasn't enough. It never was. The bloodgems brought intimacy, but Wrathion wanted more. He wanted Anduin here, safe, under his wing. Maybe in another place, another life, where neither of them had their duties to attend to, it would have been possible. But for now, it had to be dealt with.

Wrathion had been dealing with it primarily with avoiding anything to do with Anduin other than what was necessary, but his curiosity of how well his room was being taken care of in his absence had gotten the better of him and he'd peered inside when he knew nobody was looking who would pull him up on it. And... it smelled like Anduin.

Biting back sudden tears, he quietly stepped inside and slid the door shut behind him. It wasn't fair. He should  _be_  here. He knew in his mind that there were reasons, but... right now, he just wanted his company. Anduin was always so strangely distant even when he was present - Wrathion often felt like he was being too intense for the man, too strong in how he felt. But then Anduin would say something about him that made him doubt Anduin even believed he had feelings to begin with.

It hurt. But it had been happening less, recently, after he'd actually raised his concerns with Anduin over the bloodgem one night with his emotions firmly kept at bay behind a cold shield. Anduin had apologised; said he hadn't thought. That Wrathion was perfectly entitled to be angry. That he'd try and remember, in future. And Wrathion hadn't felt entirely happy with it, always too stubborn to forgive; but in the week between them and now, he'd settled into the thought and become more content with it.

He'd come to miss him dearly again. He was still bitter about things that had happened, but that didn't preclude his affection in any way. Sometimes Wrathion wished it did.

He wiped those stupid, quiet tears away from his face as he looked at Anduin's bed. It wasn't long ago - less than a year, was it? - that he'd been stuck there against his will by the injuries he'd incurred with his needless heroism. Wrathion hadn't cared, at first. He cared now.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and, after a moment of consideration, flopped back. The sheets still very much smelt of him - sweet and safe. It wasn't that Wrathion felt vulnerable with Anduin gone; far from it, of course. It was that he  _didn't_. He had to be a very specific person around his champions; charismatic and flawless and frightening. But with Anduin - he could be, if he chose it, honest. At first, Wrathion had felt uncomfortable with how Anduin seemed to want to force his truths into the open. But as they'd grown closer together, Anduin's Light had become less searing and more ambient - warmer and softer and not at all forceful.

And despite himself, Wrathion loved it. He loved him. He turned his head and buried his nose in the covers, breathing deeply; casually as can be, he slipped one of his hands down to loosen his belt. It wasn't as if Anduin was here to chide him.

He was always gentle with himself to begin with. It had surprised Anduin the first time he'd watched him, in fact. Wrathion was usually so intense, but the way he touched himself was slight and teasing, and the way he'd touched Anduin was similarly so. Wrathion felt his clit harden at the memory of how Anduin had blushed and shied away; and how he'd done the same. They'd been vulnerable together. Such a thing was strangely comforting.

He rolled his fingers over his shaft as tears pricked his eyes again at the memory of how  _far away_  Anduin was and how unlikely it was that he'd see him again soon. He wanted nothing more than his arms around him, one or other of them biting the other's throat against swelling moans and slipping their hands to touch places nobody else had. It was always so intimate - in a way that, despite connecting their minds to one another, their bloodgems weren't - and the intensity, even the memory of it, left Wrathion biting his lip to contain gasps.

It was easy to fill his mind with Anduin's face when his scent was surrounding him. He changed his pace a little, making his stroking longer and firmer for a few moments before returning to jerking himself; but it wasn't enough, and he knew Anduin wouldn't think it was, either. Anduin always thought he deserved more. The memory of Anduin muttering shockingly filthy things into his ear made him squirm as he rolled him over onto his stomach, propping himself up on his shoulders and knees so he could shuffle his trousers down and give himself proper access to himself.

It was only when he felt the cool air of Anduin's unheated room hitting him that he realised exactly how wet he'd grown at the thoughts and sensations this room elicited. Perhaps he'd have to masturbate in here more often, although he supposed he ran the risk then of diluting altogether the scent that made it so wonderful - or, worse, arousing Anduin's suspicions.

He shed his gloves and reached behind himself with one hand, dragging a finger in a long stroke up along his slit before circling his back entrance and slipping just a little way inside; the pressure was enough to give him the satisfaction he was seeking before he continued his attentions on his clit. And-- ohh, that was perfect. Just gentle enough that he could imagine it was Anduin, if he closed his eyes and buried his face in the blankets.

It didn't take him long to finish from there. His finger budged a little futher inside as he gasped, his fingers working rapidly against his clit - then shuddered, gasped, and let out a faint whimper as his pleasure peaked. It was by no means as overwhelming as it would have been if Anduin were doing it for him, but it was enough to make him hum Anduin's name and relax down against the bed, breathing deeply as he came back to the world.

He forced himself to catch his breath and sit upright again, tugging his trousers back into place and securing his belt. He would be missed soon, and he still had duties to take care of. But he was entitled to little indulgences, and he supposed some time alone in a place which reminded him so closely of the man so many people were so pleased to see him liaising with was far from the worst way he could choose to do as much.


End file.
